Second Luckiest
by mionepotter aka kasumiketchem
Summary: It's full of good ole' h/hr fluffiness


Harry nervously fumbled with his wallet as he paid for the ring. It was a solitaire diamond set in platinum. He wanted to give it to Hermione; actually, he wanted to propose to Hermione. He remembered the exact moment when he just knew that they were going to be together forever. 

It was when he and Hermione were just eighteen, the first year they spent together after Hogwarts. They were sitting in front of the fire at Hermione's flat talking about nothing in particular. Hermione was in his arms resting her head on his shoulder. He felt completely comfortable. He just had this overwhelming happy, warm feeling that just felt so right. When Hermione stopped talking and looked at him, he just knew that she felt it too. 

That was five years ago. They both worked as Aurors now and were very happy with their careers. Of course, if you couldn't tell by now, Harry and Hermione loved each other. Harry finally got the courage to take the next step after all these years. 

He didn't know exactly how to set the mood or pick the place. He really wasn't sure on what he would say either. 

"What have I gotten myself into?" Harry sighed as he stepped out of the jewelry and began walking back to his own flat. When he got there, he plopped down on his couch without taking off his coat or scarf. "What can I say?"

He buried his face in his hands. As if by pure instinct, he picked up the quill in front of him and began to write. 

At Hermione's flat, she was curled up in front of the fire wearing her usual lounging attire, gray sweatpants and one of her many Gryffindor t-shirts. She also had a book propped up on her knees. Hermione reached over the phone next to her and began to dial. It rang a few times and the answering machine came up.

_Hi there. This is Harry. Apparently, I'm not in right now so please leave a message with your name and number and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. *beep*_

"It's Mione, I just wanted to talk. Call me when you get home," Hermione said.

She hung up thinking of the reasons why Harry wouldn't be home. It was Saturday. He always worked in the mornings but he would always be home by 2 o'clock. She knew Harry could take care of himself so she shrugged it off and went back to her book.

Ten minutes later, there was a knock at her door. Hermione got up and walked over to her door and slowly opened it. It was Harry. Apparently, it was raining outside and Harry was soaked from head to toe. Despite this problem, he had the biggest grin on his face. He was carrying a bouquet of lilies.

"Hello, Hermione," Harry said quietly.

"Harry! What are you doing in the rain?" Hermione asked ushering Harry in.

"I just wanted to come and see you," Harry replied still grinning. "Here, these are for you." He handed her the flowers.

"Thank you, you really didn't have to," Hermione said shyly which Harry thought was adorable. 

Hermione took the flowers into the kitchen and put them in a vase. When she came back out, she had two mugs of hot tea and a couple towels. Harry was sitting on the couch looking relatively dry except for his hair.

"Did you put a charm on you coat?" Hermione asked handing him a mug and proceeded to sit down next to him.

"Thanks. No, I put a charm on my clothes to repel water, but not on my coat so I wouldn't attract Muggle attention."

"Good thinking, but you're going to get sick if you don't dry your hair," Hermione said brushing some of his wet bangs off his forehead and traced her thumb gently on his scar.

"I'll be fine," Harry said putting his arm around Hermione. 

"Honestly!" Hermione sighed. She picked up a towel and began drying his hair playfully. 

When she was done, she put the towel down and looked at Harry. The grin he had been wearing since he got there was gone. He had the most serious look on his face but she could see that his green eyes were sparkling. 

"Why exactly did you come tonight?" Hermione asked.

"Now that you bring it up, I do have something important to tell you." He got up from the couch and sat on the coffee table so they were facing each other.

"U-umm…ok," Hermione stuttered.

"Hermione," Harry started, "well…the thing is…umm…ok. I'm just going to say it. Can I stay?"

"Tonight? Of course…" Hermione trailed off utterly confused.

"No, not just tonight, I meant forever," replied Harry.

"Oh," Hermione whispered looking down and blushing. "Forever is a long time, you know…" When she looked up there were tears of joy in her eyes.

"I know. I hope you do the honor of marrying me because I promise I will make you the second luckiest and happiest person in the world," Harry said taking Hermione's hands in his.

"Second luckiest?" Hermione asked, slightly puzzled.

"Well…if you do accept me then I'll be the luckiest person in the world," Harry explained.

"Oh, Harry." Hermione was speechless. She wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and pulled him into a giant hug. 

"Can I take that as a yes?" Harry asked hugging back.

Hermione drew back a little and rested her forehead on Harry's, her arms still around Harry's neck.

"Yes, it's always been yes."

"Mione, I love you," Harry said as he sat back down next to Hermione on the couch.

"Honestly, Harry, you know I love you."

"So is my invitation to stay tonight still on?" Harry joked.

"Shut up!" Hermione said nudging Harry lightly. "Well…alright."

As Hermione was still gigging about his inquiry, Harry leaned over and kissed the sensitive spot behind her neck. She was a little surprised, but she didn't object. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his sparkling emerald green eyes. 

"Forever?" Harry asked resting his forehead against Hermione's not breaking eye contact.

"Forever," Hermione answered.

Hermione pulled Harry in for a slow passionate kiss. The two were so wrapped up in each other that if some life threatening earthquake were to happen right then, they might not have noticed. When oxygen became a problem, they pulled apart. Hermione smiled.

"So how about that invitation?"

The End…of this story.


End file.
